A New Generation
by lizzykittystar
Summary: Chou was a twin to daisuke's son. Now she is fourteen and she was rejected by her crush. She justs wants things to go back to normal but of course things get stranger and stranger.
1. The Change

D. is not mine but I wish it was :(

* * *

It was a cold winter day and the sun was peeking from behind the clouds. I laid on my bed crying. My name is Chou Niwa. My twin died when we were young. My parents still hurt from the deep wound the traedy left on their hearts. I try to comfort them but the push me away. I don't think I could handle rejection from my crush and them at the same time. Ifelt a small dull pain but ingored it until it grew to the point to were I could not stand it. I started to scream and my parents rushed in my room to see if what happened to my twin was happening to me. They gasped as the pain faded away. I looked at the hair in front of my face and it was purple. I ran into my restroom and I was taller with purple eyes and hair. Why has this happened? What is happening? My dad grabbed my wrist and led me down the stairs. "Mom look at Chou." My dad oredered. My grandma turned around and then gasped. She regained her compsure and then ordered."We will send out a warning letter."  
"We didn't tell you because we thought we were over this ordeal." My dad said. "We also thought girls could not transform to Dark."My gramdma said. "So,who is this boy you like?"My mom asked. I started to blush as I muttered his name. "What did you say?"They asked getting closer to me. "Shouta Hiwatari." I whispered. Their eyes widen in surprise. I stared at them wondering what was wrong with my choice. "If Dark is back then maybe Krad is back." Grandma whispered. "Back when I was your age I turned to Dark too. There was another boy, Satoshi Hiwatari, turned into an Angel too. I am assuming that Shouta is his son. Which means it might be him that changes to Krad." He informed me. I tried to think but I could only think of Shouta rejecting me this afternoon. _Well, so you are interested in guys, boy. _I am a girl. _What! Excuse me I am taking over for a little while._ Wait! What?

~Dark~

"What in the world happened? I thought you guys had a boy." I yelled. They were talking amogst theirselves. So how did this happen? "Were they twins?"I asked. Both Daisuke and Riku flinched. What happened that made them act this way. They have changed alot since I last saw them about 24 years ago. Emiko whispered what had happened. I guess lossing a child must hurt. I guess that explains why I am in a girl's body. _Well, it would be nice if I can get enough sleep for school tomorrow. I have to go face Shouta. _Ok I guess we should go. I let her change back to herself. I hope things don't get to strange.

~Shouta~

My father was shocked to see Krad again. I was only thinking of how I rejected Chou then I changed. Why? I just wanted a friend and I guess I did something wrong. This pain was so much I couldn't help but scream as the my hair turned golden and grew in length. The wings was the worst of it all. My dad said that the Niwa family's son died and they only had a daughter there is no way Dark could be back. Hopefully it was just me going though this. _Think again, baka. They were twins. _"Dad, what if they were twin, what happens then?" I asked my voice rough with pain. "I don't know. There has never been twins in the Niwa or Hikari families." He answered. This is great if she really is the tamer for Dark what are we going to do? "We are going to do nothing about it." My dad said. _Not if I have something to do with it._

~Chou~

I was waiting for the train like I usaully do. When it arrived I noticed that the only seat open was our usual seats that we always took. He looked up and smiled. I guess if we act like nothing happen we can go back to normal lives. I smiled and waved at him then sat next to him. We talked about our drwaing class and the swimming classes. He was always better than me but he beg to differ. I loved to draw free hand and he liked to draw things that he saw. We went to all our classes together and we always worked together. We were the brainiac couple. Everyone always called us that, but we never were together. It was homeroom and we sat together while Saehara's son went off about some warning letter. I wasn't interested, because it reminded me of yesterday. I was still daydreaming of what had happened yesterday.  
Swimming class started I loved to swim but I didn't know if I would be able to focus on swimming. I dived in later than the others and then my foot hit something. I tried to move my leg but I couldn't. I let out my air hoping that he would notice that I hadn't resurfaced yet. Sure enough I saw him swimming towards me and looked in his eyes. He put my arm over his shoulder and then eventully I passed out.

* * *

I hope you understand that in italics is the opposite person speaking in the tamer's or angel's head. please review


	2. Shouta and Krad

D N Angel is not mine but I wish it was :(

* * *

I took in a quick breath before coughing. I looked around to see Shouta giving a sigh of relief. _He just saved your life. You ought to thank him. _"Thank you Shouta."I said blushing because I knew that he had to perform CPR. He smiled his sweet smile."It was nothing. Don't worry about it."He replied. When it really hit me I ran to the dressing room. I looked at the mirror to see Dark's appearence. _I look good even as woman. _Oh shut it. Ok, talk. Tell me how to change back_. Lalala I remember someone telling me to shut it_. I groaned and tried to think of a way to get home with out being seen. "Chou! Shouta wanted me to see if you are ok. Chou!" Kiku Saga yelled. I couldn't let my best friend/cousin see me like this. I ran outside with a hat on stuffng my hair in it and put a coat on. I ran into my house to see Shouta in the living room. It would be helpful if you tell me how to change back now. _Hahaha wouldn't you like to know. This is too much fun. _I groaned and my mom yelled, "Oh, she must be home!" I went outside and jump to my balcony. I closed my door and locked myself in the bathroom. I waited to hear them talk. I had to calm down. Yeah calm down. I sighed as I looked in the mirror to see myself. I ran quickly to the balcony and jumped to the front door. I opened it and then I was hugged by my mom and dad. "We thought you got kinnap or something. We even asked the Hiwatari's to help. That of course meant that we had to watch Shouta until his father comes back and he might ask us to watch him as he goes to America." My dad informed me. I gawked at them for a while. I wanted to tear all my hair out and just pretend I was sick. I ran to my room. I didn't want to deal with this right now. I slid to the floor. A few knocks on the door brought me back to reality. I opened the door to see Shouta. "May I come in?" He asked as I nodded. "So, are you okay from eariler? You just ran away so I never found out if you were." Shouta said. "Oh, sorry. I am fine." I answered feeling like a total idiot. He nodded as he looked around. He simled and softly said, "This place hasn't changed one bit since the last time I was here." I strached my head as I tried to think of something to say. "Shouta, Chou!" my mother's voice called. We ran down the stairs to see Hiwatari-san. "Shouta, don't be any trouble to the Niwas while I am gone. okay?" His father said.  
I set up the bottom bunk like any other time Shouta stayed. We played games until we fell asleep. My alarm woke us up. We rushed to get dress. My dad had some toast ready for us. We ran to hopefully catch the bus in time. We barely missed it so we ran up to the bridge to see Kiku ride past us on her bike sticking her tounge out at us. She ran into the pole and we rushed to see if she was okay and then we barely made to class on time.  
We walked back home laughing at the old memories we shared. It was the weekend now and we felt the load of homework and stress lift from our shoulders. We entered my house and my dad asked, "Kiku, are you staying for the weekend?" " I am going to ask if I can and if not I am going to ask if I can spend the rest of the afternoon here. Oh, where is the phone?" Kiku explained. I sat down looking at mom and grandma and they read my face. "We are having bar-b-que. We have to go get gorceries!" My grandma yelled. We all ran to hide. We knew what she did every time we went shopping with her. "Chou! Shouta! Kiku! Get down here now!" She yelled. We walked down the stairs with our heads down in defeat. "Bye Daisuke and Riku. Don't forget to start the fire!" She yelled as she pulled us out the door. I was staring at my dad hoping he would get me out of this but he smiled and waved good-bye. I was scared not of grandma, but was how much she was going to get.  
Of course she bought out almost three diffrent stores. We couldnt help but be weak when we got home. I felt faint when I put down the bags. " Oh my gosh I can't believe I forgot that! C'mon on Chou." She yelled as she pulled me along. As soon as the house was out of sight she asked me, "We sent out the warning letter but Shouta is here and we don't know if he is like his father use to be. We are assuming that since Dark is back so is Krad. So what are you going?"  
I waited till everyone was soundly asleep and then looked at Shouta and remember that he rejected me. That familar burning change my appearence again. I got Wiz and change him to my wings. I landed on the tree to look at the muesum that my mother told me where the wings of fallen angels is held. The artwork was the feathers of Dark, Krad, Daisuke, and Satoshi. It was donated by the Niwa's when the Phantom thief Dark disappeared. Now I had to steal it back. I quickly got pass the alarms and I had the artwork in my hands when I turned around I saw Shouta. I froze because I didn't expect him to be here. I ran to the window and called Wiz to me but Shouta jumped on my back and we started to fall towards the clock tower. I closed my eyes waiting for pain when none came. I opened my eyes to see Shouta struggling with himself muttering things under his breath. I don't understand how we went through the clock tower without breaking it. "Chou, I know you are in there. So if you can hear me, run!" He yelled. I did as he asked because I did not want to see him in pain. Then something hit me from behind. " Well it has been a while since I have seen as a woman Dark." That voice was not Shouta's. _It is Krad. Shouta is his tamer as you are mine._ I know my dad told me this but what do I do? _Let me handle this._


	3. The Robbery

D N Angel is not mine but I wish it was and sorry for the long wait. This was the only free time I had was today :(

* * *

I took in a quick breath before coughing. I looked around to see Shouta giving a sigh of relief. _He just saved your life. You ought to thank him. _"Thank you Shouta."I said blushing because I knew that he had to perform CPR. He smiled his sweet smile."It was nothing. Don't worry about it."He replied. When it really hit me I ran to the dressing room. I looked at the mirror to see Dark's appearence. _I look good even as woman. _Oh shut it. Ok, talk. Tell me how to change back_. Lalala I remember someone telling me to shut it_. I groaned and tried to think of a way to get home with out being seen. "Chou! Shouta wanted me to see if you are ok. Chou!" Kiku Saga yelled. I couldn't let my best friend/cousin see me like this. I ran outside with a hat on stuffng my hair in it and put a coat on. I ran into my house to see Shouta in the living room. It would be helpful if you tell me how to change back now. _Hahaha wouldn't you like to know. This is too much fun. _I groaned and my mom yelled, "Oh, she must be home!" I went outside and jump to my balcony. I closed my door and locked myself in the bathroom. I waited to hear them talk. I had to calm down. Yeah calm down. I sighed as I looked in the mirror to see myself. I ran quickly to the balcony and jumped to the front door. I opened it and then I was hugged by my mom and dad. "We thought you got kinnap or something. We even asked the Hiwatari's to help. That of course meant that we had to watch Shouta until his father comes back and he might ask us to watch him as he goes to America." My dad informed me. I gawked at them for a while. I wanted to tear all my hair out and just pretend I was sick. I ran to my room. I didn't want to deal with this right now. I slid to the floor. A few knocks on the door brought me back to reality. I opened the door to see Shouta. "May I come in?" He asked as I nodded. "So, are you okay from eariler? You just ran away so I never found out if you were." Shouta said. "Oh, sorry. I am fine." I answered feeling like a total idiot. He nodded as he looked around. He simled and softly said, "This place hasn't changed one bit since the last time I was here." I strached my head as I tried to think of something to say. "Shouta, Chou!" my mother's voice called. We ran down the stairs to see Hiwatari-san. "Shouta, don't be any trouble to the Niwas while I am gone. okay?" His father said.  
I set up the bottom bunk like any other time Shouta stayed. We played games until we fell asleep. My alarm woke us up. We rushed to get dress. My dad had some toast ready for us. We ran to hopefully catch the bus in time. We barely missed it so we ran up to the bridge to see Kiku ride past us on her bike sticking her tounge out at us. She ran into the pole and we rushed to see if she was okay and then we barely made to class on time.  
We walked back home laughing at the old memories we shared. It was the weekend now and we felt the load of homework and stress lift from our shoulders. We entered my house and my dad asked, "Kiku, are you staying for the weekend?" " I am going to ask if I can and if not I am going to ask if I can spend the rest of the afternoon here. Oh, where is the phone?" Kiku explained. I sat down looking at mom and grandma and they read my face. "We are having bar-b-que. We have to go get gorceries!" My grandma yelled. We all ran to hide. We knew what she did every time we went shopping with her. "Chou! Shouta! Kiku! Get down here now!" She yelled. We walked down the stairs with our heads down in defeat. "Bye Daisuke and Riku. Don't forget to start the fire!" She yelled as she pulled us out the door. I was staring at my dad hoping he would get me out of this but he smiled and waved good-bye. I was scared not of grandma, but was how much she was going to get.  
Of course she bought out almost three diffrent stores. We couldnt help but be weak when we got home. I felt faint when I put down the bags. " Oh my gosh I can't believe I forgot that! C'mon on Chou." She yelled as she pulled me along. As soon as the house was out of sight she asked me, "We sent out the warning letter but Shouta is here and we don't know if he is like his father use to be. We are assuming that since Dark is back so is Krad. So what are you going?"  
I waited till everyone was soundly asleep and then looked at Shouta and remember that he rejected me. That familar burning change my appearence again. I got Wiz and change him to my wings. I landed on the tree to look at the muesum that my mother told me where the wings of fallen angels is held. The artwork was the feathers of Dark, Krad, Daisuke, and Satoshi. It was donated by the Niwa's when the Phantom thief Dark disappeared. Now I had to steal it back. I quickly got pass the alarms and I had the artwork in my hands when I turned around I saw Shouta. I froze because I didn't expect him to be here. I ran to the window and called Wiz to me but Shouta jumped on my back and we started to fall towards the clock tower. I closed my eyes waiting for pain when none came. I opened my eyes to see Shouta struggling with himself muttering things under his breath. I don't understand how we went through the clock tower without breaking it. "Chou, I know you are in there. So if you can hear me, run!" He yelled. I did as he asked because I did not want to see him in pain. Then something hit me from behind. " Well it has been a while since I have seen you as a woman Dark." That voice was not Shouta's. _It is Krad. Shouta is his tamer as you are mine._ I know my dad told me this but what do I do? _Let me handle this. "Yes, it has been a long while hasn't it" _Dark's enhanting voice said. How can we escape? "I don't care for the piece of artwork you have but I can't let you just walk away from me." Krad said as he grabbed my shirt and then threw me across the room into the gears which had the clock going. I didn't feel much pain but I could tell I was bleeding. Dark used a feather to return the attack and we were escaping I didn't like Krad. Why had Shouta changed? I thought we would only change according to our feelings of love. _We do that may mean Shouta may. _NO! Then why did he reject me? If we felt the same way then why? When did we grew apart? I found the hidden bicycle that was meant for me and sped home. I saw flashing lights near my house and slowed because it was the police, but not only the police was there. I stopped and the officer turned towards me and said " I'm sorry but you are going to have to go to your godfather's house. Your cousin has already been escorted home and Shouta is readying the place for you now." I couldn't comprehend what the officer just said. I have to live with the Hiwatari's now? Why? I looked towards the place I called home and saw that the house was on fire. I couldn't do anything but cry.


	4. The pieces of the puzzle start to fit

D N Angel is not mine but I wish it was :(

* * *

We had this whole house alone. I wasn't eating or talking. Why? Who set the house on fire or was it an accident? Shouta's head popped in and glanced at me with concern eyes. "Will you at least eat something?" He asked his voice strained with worry. I stared at him. How could I eat at a time like this? "Fine, I will force it down your throat. You can't just mope forever and the break is over and we have to get through school tomorrow." He growled at me. That ticked me off because what did he have to get over. "WE don't have to do anything. I have problems. How can you even say that? I'll eat but I won't let this go and i will go to school that I have to make it through by myself!" I yelled at him. I stormed out of the room past his father. he sighed and muttered under his breath,"At least she said something." I looked in the fridge for some milk and grabbed the cerel box. I looked around the house. It was dull and gray. the place was big but nothing seemed inviniting or like home. I wanted to redecorate the whole the place. I slowly ate the cerel but I did not want him to see me still. I was still a little upset about how he rejected me. and what it meant if we both turned when saw each other in embrassing times. I can't even go to swimming class anymore because of him. I put the bowl in the sink and went to talk to Shouta's dad. "Can I go out and get some stuff to brighten this place up." I asked. "Sure, I don't see why not. That maybe what this place needs." "What?" I asked tilting my head. "Every home needs a women's touch, Chou." He said as he put his hand on my shoulder, squeezed, then let go walking to his study. "Shouta! Where are you? I want to go do some shoping!" I yelled and I stood silently waiting for his response. I heard a roar of laughter from the study but everything else was silent. _He's in his room with the door locked._ Thank you, Dark. _No problem this may be fun to watch._ I started to giggle. "Shouta, I know your in their." I yelled as I banged on his door. Just silence. "Fine, but if I get hurt or kidnap or killed. I will come and haunt you because you did not come." I said as I walked I heard the door creak open. "Fine." He sighed. I grabbed his hand and drag him along. "What's your favorite color?" I asked so I could base the wall paint on our favorites. "Blue, a dark blue." He replied. We eneded up coming home with only four bags of stuff from the store. "Was it bad, son?" Shouta's dad asked. "Not really. All I had to carry was the paint." "Yup, now we will paint on the weekends so it doesn't get the way of school." I said. I headed up to my room. I locked the door knowing that both of them could get in if they really wanted to. I grabbed the towel from the closet and put it on the counter. I wanted to shower then rest. I got out in five minutes and laid down and let my dreams take me away.

"Chou, we heard about the fire. How did you escape?" they asked in unison. Stupid preps wanted something to talk about. "Shouta smelled the smoke and woke me up but by the time we went to get Kiku she was already out. But then the flames got worse. So we had to jump out the building and make our way back to the house because we addciently jump into the ocean." I repeated to them. Shouta and I made this story up last night just for this reason. I walked through the ways being casted the saddest looks. "I heard that Shouta and her started the fire themselves so they could live together." Someone whispered. "Oh no, you don't really think that. If that is the case then Kiku is lucky she is alive." "Love makes you do strange things." The another replied. I couldn't stand what the first said. I walked to them and punched them her in her stupid face. They began to gang up on me. I felt myself lose against all of them but my anger was too great. Then Kiku and Shouta joined to get them off of me. "Stupid B***h, you don't know anything! So shut your my mouth before I do it myself again. You know nothing of the fire!" I yelled. This was my first fight that day at school and Shouta's dad picked us up from school. "I am going to home school both of you. Maybe Kiku too. You can't be there with those nasty rumors and I can't take you to different school." He said. He had already checked us out. I wanted to cry but I help it in at least till I got into my room. I took out the art work that I had stolen. That's it maybe I need to collect the artifacts that seem related. I going up against the Hikari's but I need to find a way to seprate from Dark from me so he could have his own life. _That sounds nice and all, but how are you going to do this? You don't have those who can help you and train and point you in the right direction. _Never said it was going to be easy.


	5. Christmas Diaster

D N Angel is not mine but I wish it was :(

* * *

I left the warning letter and flew away. Excellent choice, The teardrops of an Angel. _It could be connect to us becuase we look like angels with our wings. _Who ever called you a fool was a fool. I flew towar the Hikari house then landed on my balcony. I turned around to see Shouta. "Whatever you are planning I'm going to stop you Dark. I want you never to hurt Chou so I will make sure that I stop your plans before they go to far." He waited in place "Shouta if you only knew what this hild is planning then I doubt you would stop her. I could never trust Krad so I won't tell, but if she does then I have no choice in the matter. If you or Krad hurt her then I will kill you." Dark threatened. Shouta nodded. Then he suddenly flinched and started to slde towords the floor. "Chou run!" He yelled between gasps of pain. Dark turned and flew towards the museum we were going to steal from in an hour. The clock chimed midnight and I switched the fake piece with the real one. I changed back and raced to the Hikari's once more. I quickly and quietly got into my room. Putting the necklace under the pillow. I fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

Shouta was still asleep on my balcony and I had no clue how to wake him up. I walked towards him and poked him with a stick. Eventually I just covered him with a blanket and left him there to wake up himself. I went to see Shouta's dad already awake. "He's not up yet and I don't know how to wake him up without hurting him." I said before he had a chance to ask. " One question, you not going to assign homework because we would be doing it all here right?" Iasked and then he started to laugh. "No you will not have homework. This will be your first Christmas here so I will try to do this right." "Wait, Christmas is coming up?" I asked. He nodded. "I'll be back!" I yelled and I started to run, but he pulled me back. "I don't want Shouta or you to go out alone. You will have to wait for him to wake up." "I am awake so let's go." I waited for him to give me a dirty look, but he gave me a smile. My heart fluttered as he took my hand. We went to the book shop and he started to read one but I took it out of his hands and told him there was something on his face. He ran to the bathroom. I shoved the seris to the cash register lady and told her to put it in a dark bag. He returned while I was waiting by the door. I went to a crafts shop knowing fully well that we all were interested in painting. I got several sketch books and drawing sets. Then I got paint sets. "What is this all for?" Shouta asked. "I needed that order today!" He yelled. "or it may die." He mumbled under his breathe. "Sorry sir. I check the back to see but I don't think we have it." The cashier replied. We looked at each other and nodded. We paid for the stuff and waited till he left the store and then we followed him. It was until we got to his house that we were hinder by the facts that there were no windows. "We have to change." Shouta said. "Let me because my change is painless." I dragged up the memory of that day till I felt the burning sensation over my entire body. I unlocked the door without being heard then I saw it. _Someone is trying to recreate a living art. We need to get out of here and tell Satoshi._ I quickly but quietly put the locked back into it's original state. I had Wiz change into my wings and then I carried Shouta home. We landed on my balcony. Satoshi was already there. "Satoshi, we have a rather big problem. Someone is trying to make a living artwork again. We need to know if you still have that axe." Dark explained. "No, I donated it to a private collector. You would have to steal it." He replied. I changed back. "Well at least Dark is famous for stealing."

Christmas day. I had wrapped all my gifts and had everything to wear it just needed to be cooked for a few minutes then we could eat and I set up the decorations. Now I couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces when they opened their gifts. "Nice try, but I found the camera." Shouta said. Holding it in his and I did try to snatch from him but he was too fast. We settled down and they opened their presents. Shouta's dad patted me on my shoulder because he loved his presents. Shouta hugged me and I changed to Dark on accident. I changed back in time for my presents. I had gotten a paint set and a necklace that had a shappire at the heart of the beatiful curves and it was the most beautiful thing I have seen in my except their eyes. I hugged Shouta and started to cry tears of joy. Then I remembered the food and ran off to prepare it.

~Shouta~

"Son, that would be a good time or you may miss your chance to ask her." My father advised. I nodded but I thought about the living artwork. "We must stop that person first or we could doom the world" i replied. He nodded and I knew that we had a long way before we could even think about ourselves again. "Dinner's ready!" I got up and tried to keep a straight face when I saw her in an apron. She ended up hitting me with a spoon and threw that spoon in the sink and grabbed a different spoon to stir whatever she was making. Then somthing alomst like a gun went off and we all ducked afraid of what may happen. We looked up to see Kiku standing over with some party thing. Chou hit her for making such a loud noise. We really thought we were under attack.

~Chou~

"Come on if you're going to hit the pinta then you have to take off your glasses." Kiku begged Shouta. I didn't see a problem with it. She pretend to walk off but really tricked him into thinking he was safe. She took off his glasses then I noticed Krad trying to come out. "Kiku, move!" I yelled. "Satoshi, get her to somewhere safe!" I yelled over Shouta's screams. Then Krad came out. I was already transformed into Dark. The dinner was ruined and I was upset by that fact. _Let me take over now. _I nodded and I could feel Dark taking over before I even said anything. "Krad, stop hurting the poor child and listen. You will never be free of this curse until you learn to be nice to your tamer. I believe that is why we are in these kids." Dark explained. _That actually makes sense Dark. If we learn to live together and help each other out maybe that would lead us to the key to releasing you two from this curse. _A terrible laugh emgered from Krad and he rose to his feet. He looked like an angel but in reality was evil. Hopefully he could change. "You really believe that? Are you stupid? Do you really think that we could escape from this curse?" Krad asked. "If you don't we still need to get rid of the living artwork or there could be someone stronger than us both out there against us." Dark sighed and shrugged. Krad looked surprise. "That can't be someone is trying?" Krad asked his voice cracked. "Yes, and to get rid of it we must work together. " Dark said seriously. I never thought I would hear Dark sound so serious. Krad took a step back in shock and trying to collect his thoughts together. "Did the girl think this all though?" Krad asked. "You mean Chou? If you do then, yes she did. She's smart maybe even smarter than your tamer." Dark laughed. Krad looked at him like he was crazy, but the did not erase the fact that they all to work together.

We both change back and I gave Shouta back his glasses. He nodded then I called to Shouta's dad that everything was all right. Kiku looked at us differently. She didn't see us as the people she grew to love. We were monsters to her now. "Kiku, we are still your friends please try to look past what you saw." I pleaded. "How can I? I just saw you two changed into something I can't understand or even want to remember. How can I when you two who were my friends didn't trust me with this sercet and you just expect me to throw all this aside when it seems to be pretty big to me." She answered. I tried to go near her but she stiffened and then bolted out the front door. So much for a merry Christmas.


	6. Questions

I looked down at Shouta sleeping and kissed his forehead. I knew he would disapprove of me going alone, so I asked his father if it was ok if I put some sleeping medicine into his drink. I had to explain myself a long time, but he understood why and that's why Shouta is asleep at the dining room table. I changed to Dark and grabbed Wiz before running into the night towards the address of the private collector. The one that Satoshi and my parents gave their artwork to whether some of it was stolen or made I don't know. I had Wiz changed to my wings and I flew the rest of the way to the house. The security system was the best I had ever seen. It was like my parents made it or something. It took everything I knew to get pass everything. I had to be more cautious than I was at my own house. I finally got to the basement where the axe was being held by something that I couldn't see. I flew to it examining it thoroughly. I pulled the glass off at the exact angle and quickly switched the axe with an object that was the exactly the same weight. It took a lot to put the glass back at the exact same angle. The sensors went off anyway and I flew quickly the way I came and endured the pain that came with the traps. Finally I arrived at the door just to find it blocked. I looked for another way out when I heard an old voice whispered, "Finally the phatom thief came and visited me." I turned around staring at an old man in a wheelchair. " Well, I'm sorry, but I have to leave so suddenly then." I said as I jumped though the window. I flew home as I saw an arrow in Wiz. I started to fall as I screamed for Wiz's well being. I looked to see that we were over an ocean and that the beach wasn't that far. I knew that Wiz was scared of water.I grabbed Wiz and closed my eyes hoping for the best. We crashed into the water and I started to pull Wiz towards the beach. "Wiz, hang on. We will just have to make it to the beach." It took awhile for us to make it there, but we did. I put Wiz on my back as I made it towards home.

I opened the doors to see that Shouta was awake. I pushed him aside and put Wiz on the floor. "Wiz, please ,if you can, transform back." I pleaded. Wiz changed back and I sighed with relief. I wrapped the wound with guaze. There was no use trying to clean it because the salt water would have done it already. "Why? Why did you go alone?" Shouta asked. "I don't know, but I knew you would be like this. In fact, if you were there you would've said that it was too dangerous, you would have us turn back." I answered his question. "Well, it would be because I'm worried about your well being." He whispered. "Sometimes you have to take risks and suffer the consquences later." I started to walk away, but suddenly I couldn't move and i realized that I was no longer Dark and that I was really hurt. Then all I could see was darkness and I felt myself fall.

~Shouta~

I caught her in time. She had fainted. I picked her up and started to carry her to her room. Then I felt Krad trying to come out. I tried my hardest to keep him from taking over. I needed to take care of Chou first. I put her gently on her bed as I got bandages and a small wet cloth to clean her wounds. It took a while because there was so many. What did she do to get this many? Then I saw the axe in her bag. I knew that she wanted to get it so we could destory the living artwork. She believe that Dark and Krad came back because of that artwork. But what does she plan to do afterwards? What is she thinking about? Why? Why would she go alone? I know that I would had us turn back, but it would have been for her safety. What are we going to do now? _You already know the answer._

~Chou~

I slowly stirred from the darkness and quickly sat up once I saw I was in Shouta's room. I felt my face become hotter by the second. He startred to laugh. I ran out before I could change into Dark. Well, at least tried. "Now, you have caused me enough trouble and worry. Will you at least spend some time with me so I can make sure you are okay?" He asked. I nodded, but I didn't know how to change back to myself. _Just think of Shouta. Or maybe try breathing. _I tried to breathe more evenly to calm down, but the thought of being in his room made my heart race. I calmed down enough to try Dark's suggestion. It worked suprisingly. He pulled me into a hug once I had changed back. It felt like heaven to me because I was not use to touch. I looked up into his blue eyes and then started to pet his hair because I didn't know what else to do. Then he pulled away to look into my eyes. "What are you going to do if the living artwork kills the one who destorys it?" He asked and his eyes pleaded for the truth. "I would make sure you stay alive. I would make sure it is destoried. I wouldn't let you die. Even if it meant that my life must end." I answered pulling him closer to me. "And I wouldn't let you die. So if that were the case how would we destory it?" He asked. "I have no clue. But I love too much to let you die and I feel that we must somehow destory that artwork." I whispered. "And I love you, so I won't let you die." He replied in hushed whisper. I buried my face into his shirt and let him hold me till I started to feel sleepy and he helped onto his bed where we spent the night together.


End file.
